Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 10 \times 8 + 9 \times \dfrac{ 12 }{ 3 } $
Explanation: $ = 10 \times 8 + 9 \times 4 $ $ = 80 + 9 \times 4 $ $ = 80 + 36 $ $ = 116 $